As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art stapler 10 is composed of a staple seat 12, a tension spring 13, a sliding block 14. The staples 11 are located in the staple seat 12 such that the staples 11 are pushed forward by the sliding block 14 which is linked with the tension spring 13, and that the staples 11 are located between the locating edges 15 of the staple seat 12. As the staple 11 is located on the stopping plate 17 of the staple ejecting slot 16, the staple 11 is ready to be ejected.
Such a prior art stapler 10 as described above is defective in design in that it is complicated in construction, and that the staples 11 can not be easily loaded.